


Paint the City

by forgetforgotten



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eliza works at the DEO, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lex isn't a murderer, One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, SuperCorp, Superman doesn't exist, The Luthors are crazy but not evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetforgotten/pseuds/forgetforgotten
Summary: Soulmates AU. Your soulmate leaves colored hand prints on whatever they have touched. Lena is completely baffled when she moved to National City to find that her match touches everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got a lot of feedback on the one shot I posted last night and got motivated to write another soulmate AU one- shot. I wrote this on my phone so I apologize for mistakes.

After an exhausting thirteen hour day at Luthor Corp, the youngest Luthor makes her way through her penthouse. Hurrying through her nightly routine, Lena couldn't wait to be surrounded by the best bed and bedding that money could buy.

Despite her proclivity toward long and strenuous hours, the past month had been nothing but a constant battle. Whether it was was board members threatening to walk out or another snag in building her company’s new headquarters, the newly appointed CEO couldn't catch a break.

As she pulled back the blankets in her bed, Lena collapsed into a heap with a heavy sigh.

_ Tomorrow. Tomorrow is a fresh start in a new city. _

\-----------

Lena’s breath was taken away the moment her driver opened her door in front of the Luthor’s new apartment building. Immediately in front of her was something she had not seen before. Her soulmate’s handprint right on the door into her building.

_ No fucking way _ . The raven haired woman slowly exits the car, ignoring her driver’s questioning gaze, forcing her feet to move forward. To know that, despite all the horror and hatred that is attached to her family, she still had a soulmate out there. Not only does she have one, but she has been into Lena’s own building? Yeah, Lena was a bit taken aback.

The billionaire made her way into the building, greeting her personally chosen head of security, then making her way to her penthouse. She pretended like she was looking at the building in excitement of moving in, yet she was truly searching every corner for another blue hand print or even a fingerprint, any possible sign of her soulmate sharing the building. She made it to her door with no other clues, unsure if that is good or bad, Lena focuses on getting inside to approve her home to her likings.

\----

Kara pushed her shoulder against the door leading out of the building, her interview had gone well and she was in an excellent mood. “No, Alex! Come on, I guarantee that if we ask J’onn, he'll agree to cover!”

Alex chuckled, “yeah, he can't really say no to us, can he? Alright, fine. You're right, we need a proper sister night. But we're doing it next weekend, Maggie and I are both buried in paperwork this week,” she complained with a groan for emphasis. 

“Perfect, I have two articles due to snapper by Thursday. Let's say Satu-” Kara crumbled her phone in her hand. She blinked rapidly, rubbing her eyes, very much looking like an astonished cartoon character. “I- No way… I have a soulmate? I have a soulmate!?” 

\-----

The entire ride to Luthor Corp, Lena kept her eyes focused on the buildings, people and cars passing. Enraptured couldn't begin to describe her awe in seeing her soulmate’s red and blue handprints littering National City.

The glowing colors covered people's hands and backs, just about every entrance to each building, most definitely every street vendor within sight. Lena started counting to see how many seconds could pass without seeing a hand print.

One, two, t- woman’s back.

One, two, child's shoulders.

One, two, three, restaurant door.

One, halfway up a four story building?

_ Interesting _ .  _ Maybe she's a firefighter, that would explain all the prints on people and the building. Maybe a painter or window cleaner, construction worker _ ? After two dozen possibilities popped in her head, she closed her eyes and say her head back on the seat.

_ I'll have to do some research on what is normal for this. _

_ \----- _

Kara remembers being told about soulmates, how happy 14 year old her had been thinking that someone out there was made to be with her, just as she was made for them. She remembers a few months of putting her hands on every surface she could get to in hopes of guiding her soulmate to her.

“I know what all alex had told you is very exciting,” Eliza said with a smile. “Since you're the only kind of your kind that we know of on earth, we aren't positive you'll experience the same thing that humans do.” Eliza explained how she might not have one, Kara cried for hours that night, her hope crushed easily under the news. 

Eight years later on a random Tuesday afternoon, Eliza had called her. Asking if she had a private moment, Kara could hear the smile in her mother's voice. “Of course Eliza, what's up,” Kara turned to sit at her desk after closing the door.

“We finally found one honey!” Eliza practically shouted into the phone. “We found an an alien with a soulmate, Kara! They haven't found them yet so they aren't sure if it's a human or another alien but it's possible.”

A huge grin, though hesitant, spread across Kara’s face. “You're kidding. A freaking soulmate might be possible!?” She squealed and did a dance around the desk.

She was surely careful not to place too much hope on the possibility but no longer was she convinced that she was slated a lonely life.

\-----

Lena had absolutely no clues as to who her soulmate was by the end of the week. Or, more appropriately, she had entirely too many clues than she knew what to do with.

In the past eight days, Lena had grown more confused by the day. There seemed to be no noticeable pattern to the prints or their locations.

Lamp posts, vehicles (particularly emergency vehicles), a tennis ball in the park; was her soulmate an experienced parkour enthusiast?

For the nth time that week, Lena Luthor found herself distracted during her work by thoughts of who her soulmate could be.

“Jess, could you come in,” she requested over the intercom to her secretary’s desk. Lena was happy that her assistant had agreed to move with her, unsure of what she'd do without.

The younger woman came in the office quickly, meeting the CEO’s gaze with anticipation for directions. She was not, however, ready to see her friend looking at her with confusion and anxiety on her features.

“Yes Ms. Luthor?”

“Lena, please. Have you met your soulmate?”

Jess nodded with a happy smile. “Yes, Sam and I have been together for a year and a half. Why do you ask Lena?” Her eyes lit up. “Oh my god, did you meet yours?”

Lena laughed. “Not yet. I actually just saw the prints for the first time when I landed in National City. Now I see them everywhere, no pattern, no narrowed down location. I'm not sure what to do. Any advice?”

The women talked until Lena felt she was ready to go try and crack the code to find her mysterious, very touchy, soulmate. With a plan forming, Lena requested Jess get her a series of National City maps before she headed home to do her favorite thing. More research.

\------

A very loud groan answered Alex Danvers’ knock on her sisters door. She twisted the knob to find it locked. “Kara, your door isn't open, let me in!”

A moment later Kara came to the door with the look of a kicked puppy. “I've tried everything Alex! Why can't I find them? I know they're here! I see more prints by the day.” Kara trailed off and continued to mutter under her breath as she turned to return to the sofa.

Alex chuckled. “Kara, you know you can't rush this. These things happen on their own time. You just need to sit back and try to prepare for it, because I promise, it'll knock you off your ass.”

Kara cracked a smile, “yeah?” Alex hummed her agreement. “It just feels like we're chasing each other in circles, ya know?”

“Well why don't you try sitting still for a day or two and give them a chance to catch up.”

“Sitting still.” She muttered under her breath. “Oh my Rao!! Alex that's it!!” Kara stood, quickly changing into her supersuit and disappearing out the window before Alex could ask half a question.

\------

After a week and a half of charting the handprints, Lena still had no useful information to go off of. That's not to say she hadn't put a lot of effort into the search though, she was a Luthor after all. She had sorted the location, the object, material, color of the object, color of the prints. Every possible measurable parameter was accounted for, yet Lena might as well be staring at foreign characters. 

Lena decided to take the night off from work and her soulmate search in favor of relaxing with wine and a good book.

She arrived home at 6:20, quickly changing into comfortable pajamas and making herself dinner. With a good homemade meal in her, two or three glasses of wine, and eight chapters later in the novel, Lena looked up to see the sun starting to set.

A small smile played on her lips as she picked up her wine glass and tucked her book under her arm.

The next morning Lena woke up feeling glorious. It felt like she had caught up in all the sleep she had ever missed. The raven haired woman had a smile on from the second she woke up. 

Even her morning routine was more enjoyable than normal. By the time the sun began to come up, Lena had a mug of coffee in her hands while she looked out upon National City.

As the light of the golden hour began to shower the city, Lena spotted something unmistakable. Then again and again.

She sat in amazement as she spotted “1pm at Chestnut and 8th on friday,” written in at least 15 places visible from the balcony. Also littered around, on streets, buildings, even on some people (that made her laugh), were hearts and smiley faces of all different sizes.  _ Wow _ .

Lena’s smile didn't falter once on her way to Luthor Corp. Jess knew something had happened as soon as she laid eyes upon the typically cool masked woman. Her CEO mask was completely replaced by a red cheeked, broad smiling, bubbly woman. “Any luck with the search Lena?”

Lena’s smile somehow widened even further. She nodded but motioned for her office. As soon as the door closed Lena turned and half shouted “my soulmate wrote all around town asking me to meet her somewhere tomorrow night!!!”

\----

Kara sat herself in the corner of the small bistro, her eyes flitting to the door in anticipation of her soulmate possibly walking through the door. Of course there would be a slight rush of people as the time of her proposed meet up neared. Person after person filed in, Kara paying close attention to the hands of those entering, ensuring she wouldn't miss the print being left behind by the one.

Tall man in a blue button down? Nope. 

Redheaded woman with reading glasses? No.

Teenage boy? Please god no.

Blonde woman with the laptop bag? No.

Tan woman in green? Nope. 

Just as a sigh leaves her lungs, the door is pushed open once more and Kara feels the Earth shift on its axis. A  _ stunning _ woman walks in, her hand leaving behind the bright green print in the glass of the door.

“Woah,” Kara breathes out.

Just as the word leaves her mouth, the woman’s head snaps up, locking with Kara’s eyes immediately. 

A blush and massive smile appears on them both. Lena walked over to the table and extended her hand, her smile turning coy at Kara’s dropped jaw. “Hello, I'm Lena.”

Somehow Kara managed to shake her hand. “And I'm lucky.” Her face flushed bright red after a second, what she said dawning on her. “I- I mean, I'm Kara. But also definitely lucky.”

They take their seats at the table, both chatting nervously, trading shy glances. Hours later they leave the bistro, nerves long gone and a date set for the following evening.

“Thank you, by the way for leaving me that message. It was a very pleasant surprise.” Lena took Kara's hands in her own, pulling her slightly closer. “And for the record, I'm definitely the lucky one,” they kissed for the first time of many, many more. They broke apart with a smile and a promise of tomorrow, literally.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos on my soulmate fics. I really enjoy reading them and I apparently really enjoy coming up with new ideas for them so expect a lot of one shots. If anyone has ideas or wants to beta my work, comment or message me on Tumblr @cruelofme
> 
> Kinda hate this, it ended up way way longer than I intended, this was supposed to be only part of a chapter but it got out of hand. But I figured I'd post it anyway. What can ya do?

The two women stayed at the cafe for hours, talking about anything that came to mind. Lena was baffled as to how such a beautiful, outgoing, embodiment of happiness had managed to go undetected as Cat Grant’s assistant for the couple of years she held the position. Lena was not surprised, however, to learn that Kara had been offered virtually whatever position she wanted at CatCo. Someone as passionate and honest as her newly discovered soulmate would do today's journalism a huge justice. Yes, she knew right now the younger woman was still in the puff piece portion of her career, but after spending seven hours straight together, she had no doubt Kara was looking at a very bright future ahead.

By the time they noticed they were the only customers left, the sun had fully set and the city was bustling with Friday night crowds. Lena left a few hundred dollar bills on the table, smirking as she caught Kara with her eyes wide and mouth agape. “What? Surely the place to host our first date deserves at least that.”

Kara's open mouth transformed into a smile that threatened to halt Lena’s bounding heart. “Well, the least I could do is walk you home then, what do you say?”

Lena nodded, convinced that, for the first time in her life, if she opened her mouth, either nothing would come out or nothing could stop whatever would come out. Under any other circumstances, the raven haired woman would feel distraught over the lack of composure, yet with her soulmate, she didn't feel anything short of happy contentedness.

Kara slipped her hand in Lena’s as the two walked down the street with smiles in place, a blush dusting their cheeks pink and bashful glances traded back and forth. Luckily, the sidewalks were filled, allowing the famous CEO to blend in rather easily, managing to keep the attention to a minimum on their walk to Lena’s building.

About halfway through their walk, Kara turns to Lena with a look she cannot quite place, somewhere between excitement and hesitancy if she had to venture a guess. Lena lifts her brow, waiting for whatever Kara is about to say. “Do you trust me? I mean, I know we only just met today and that's not enough time to develop true trust but do you trust me enough to know that I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you?” Kara somehow had the power to stop before she really began to ramble, nervously cracking her knuckles on the hand that wasn't holding Lena’s.

Lena was curious as to where this could be going but she had promised herself long ago that she would unfailingly trust, support and love her soulmate. Even without that self-made promise and despite having only met today, Lena knew by having spent hours with the blonde that she would be safe. “I trust you, Kara.” She resisted saying that she may not know her, but her soul definitely does, perhaps a little too cliche for their first meeting/date.

More confusion settled upon Lena as she was pulled by her soulmate through the crowd and into an alley. Kara looked back at her with a mischievous glint in her eyes, the older woman's heart stalled at the sight. They continued to walk until the alley turned, Kara turning her head to ensure they were free of any eyes on them. Lena looked expectantly at Kara, eyebrow cocked and eyes narrowed.

“Alright. You trust me, right,” Kara asked with a hopeful look. Lena was a bit nervous but nodded regardless. “Step on my feet and hold on.”

Lena gave her a suspicious look, had it been anyone else she would have not even walked down the alley. She did as she was instructed, Kara guiding her hands to her hips then she did the same. Kara held eye contact with Lena, slowly rising off the ground until they were about a foot off the ground. Kara's smile turned mischievous one more, “Remember you trust me and look down.”

Lena’s eyes drifted down then she gripped onto Kara more as her head snapped up. “We're- what… we're not on the ground,” she settled on in a half shout.

A deep chuckle rose out of Kara, pure amusement coloring her features. “About that… I'm an alien,” her voice rose at the end, sounding like she was asking for confirmation from Lena. The priceless look of shock and disbelief on Lena’s face causing the superhero to laugh once more.

“A flying alien?”

“Well, flying, virtually indestructible, alien with freeze breath and heat vision. Among a few other things,” Kara gave her a shy smile as she drifted back to the ground. She guided Lena off her feet and into the ground. “How are we doing processing this so far?”

The fair skinned woman laughed a bit, “simultaneously shocked and incredibly intrigued. Also, ‘so far’? There's more?”

The smile from Kara made Lena match it with her own, enamoured by this gorgeous other worldly woman standing in front of her. “Only if you think you're ready to hear it. You're choice,” she ended with a shrug. 

Lena raised her chin and appraised the alien before her with curiosity. What else could she have to tell me? Surely the alien part was the large bit, right? “Alright, let's hear it,” she said with a challenging smirk.

Kara did another visual sweep of the alley, then took a deep breath. “Take a few steps back.”

In the blink of an eye, Kara was changed into her supergirl suit, glasses abandoned and hair let down in soft curls. “So… I'm Supergirl?”

Lena outright laughed the second she picked her jaw up off the ground. “You're serious aren't you?”

“If the hovering didn't convince you enough, I can really prove it, if you're up for a flight, that is.” The challenge in her voice was enough to set Lena's fear of flying aside to make room for her competitive side. 

“Well, you can't get much better in terms of mileage,” she teases. Once again she steps into Kara's space, being redirected so she could be scooped up bridal style, the thought made her blush. She glared playfully at the blonde when she caught her smirking.

Kara took off slowly and lead them to the edge of the forest, about five minutes away by flight. Kara motioned for Lena to stand back about 10 feet before asking what she wanted to see first. She asked how fast the hero could go, kara immediately shooting off in the sky, doing incredibly fast circles in the sky, faster than she had ever seen the superhero ever do on the news. Kara landed softly with a proud look, giving a quick wave then taking off running, the ground quickly being beat down into a trench.

Lena asked to see her freeze breath, Kara instantly iced over a few smaller trees. Lena was now in scientist mode, mentally noting any and every observation she could possibly make. Next she enquired on the heat vision, making Kara scorch a small patch of grass before breathing it cool, careful not to start a fire.

For her super strength, Kara chose a boulder roughly the size of a truck and lifted it with such ease that Lena was now in support of staying all night to watch her soulmate show off her powers. “And to show my near indestructibility,” the mischievous sparkle in her eye had Lena gulp. Kara dropped the boulder. On herself. Kara dropped a boulder on herself. Despite knowing the hero has likely faced much worse on more than a few occasions, the CEO still found her heart struggling to beat until Kara had her fun and lifted the rock and strutted unharmed in front of Lena. 

“That's about it for things I can show you. But I also have super hearing and x-ray vision. Oh, and I can't really feel a difference in extreme temperature,” she shrugged like she was talking about her favorite color. Well, certainly such a question wouldn't seem so flippant to Kara, yet her powers do, Lena thought.

“You're incredible,” Lena breathed out. Supergirl smiled shyly looking up through her lashes. She may have superpowers but as far as I'm concerned, so do I if I can make her blush. The green eyed woman was decidedly smitten over this pure, adorable, powerful alien.

“One thing to keep in mind though, when I say I have super hearing, I really mean it. I can hear heartbeats, especially the people’s I love, like if my sister is in the city, I can locate her easily. So I'm sure I will get to know yours very well, probably better,” Lena gave up waiting to reply, letting Kara rant for another moment. “Like I can tell your mood from it, the longer I'm around you the easier it is to pick out and the more specific I can get about knowing your mood. So, I'm sorry but I'll pretty much know your mood all the time,” Kara finished with a sheepish and apologetic half-smile.

The last two sentences made the CEO’s heart and mind trip over itself. Not only had she been handed an almost unbelievably kind, smart woman, but also someone who could protect her from nearly everything and would know how she's feeling without having to explain it. Emotions of happiness, gratitude and affection surged through her entire body. She surged forward, one hand going to Kara's cheek and the other on the nape of her neck. Looking her deep in the eyes, Lena kissed her soulmate, her reporter by day, superhero whenever needed, with all the passion that had been exponentially increasing through the past ten hours. They both sighed into the kiss, the feeling of rightness settling deep into their souls.

Supergirl flew the CEO to her balcony, sharing a few more kisses before saying goodnight. Both Kara and Lena sat awake in bed with massive smiles, unable to sleep from the excitement coursing through their veins.


End file.
